


A Kobold's Kalling

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Quick Commissions [4]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Breeding, Femdom, Fucking, Growth, Large Insertion, Size Differences, Stomach Bulging, dragon - Freeform, kobold, size queen, when two dragons fuck in a town is it considered destruction or voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Raxe is your normal Kobold, if by normal you mean he's strong, independent, and able to polymorph into a full dragon, then yes, completely normal. One day he's hired for some of his 'special services' and is shocked by the client and what she wants. Regardless, he's glad he accepted the job.
Series: Quick Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583002
Kudos: 15





	A Kobold's Kalling

“So…you’re the one called Raxe, correct?” The bronze Kobold lifted his head from his drink, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Yes…who’s asking?” A large bag of coins dropped to the table, making him sit up in curiosity. “Alright…what service?” He opened the bag of coins and started counting them. To his surprise, every last piece, at least what he had counted so far, was a platinum piece, this person really wanted to hire him, or just flaunt their wealth. He looked back up to the person who was apparently trying to hire him.

The woman appeared to be in her later years, human, small lines trailing their face, grey hairs just now starting to dust their locks. She was tall, toned, her outfit was practical yet not downplaying, she had no reason to show off, and it was obvious. “My name isn’t important; I just require your more…personal services.”

Raxe finished counted his payment, five hundred platinum pieces certainly would make him do many things. “Alright then, I offer many kinds of personal services though. What would you like?”

The woman scoffed as she grabbed Raxe by the horn and pulled him to his feet. Thankfully he was shorter than her, depending on what you define as ‘thankfully’ so he didn’t hurt his neck that much. Bag in hand, and while letting out a hiss of agitation, she dragged him outside the tavern he was drinking in.

“Hey! Let me go already, I could kill you and just take your payment.” She ignored him, of course, she did, as she continued to drag him around a corner. “I said let me go you hag!” Raxe tried to pull his head up and away but found some immense strength keeping him in place.

“Silence welp.” The woman pulled Raxe around, nearly giving him whiplash as she pushed him up against a stone wall, cracking it. Her eyes glared into his, and he stood there shocked. He didn’t get a good look at her before, but now he saw that her eyes were not a normal human’s, but instead the eyes of a dragon.

“You…you’re a dragon?” He readied himself, unsure of what kind of dragon she was. His personal distaste-no, distaste was far too weak a word. Hatred, yes, that was more accurate, of a certain type of dragon made him all too eager to fight when he saw those fiery eyes boring into him.

“I am, and you will listen. I’ve heard about you, what you do to chromatic dragons, and I must say, I find your ordeals…intriguing.” She smiled, her teeth seeming to sharpen right before his eyes. He had to admit, having someone stare him down like this, showing such strength and domination…it had been far too long since he felt this type of arousal.

“Oh? Would you want a hands-on demonstration then?” He smiled, his tail swinging behind him as he glared up at her. His eyes burning to match hers as he took in a couple more details. Firstly, her eyes were shining gold, not quite a good sign for him, if she truly wanted him dead. The party he had helped save this town with were out doing some minor exterminations while he stayed and kept an eye on things.

“I’ve seen what you can do, rather impressed. That chromatic dragon, you and your friends killed months ago?” She leaned in, whispering into his ear, the words sounding as sharp as a finely honed dagger, but as smooth as a soft brook. “He was my son.”

Raxe froze at the words. He knew how vengeful dragon parents could be. But he was curious, “Then…why not kill me?”

She laughed, “Please if I wanted you dead you would be dead already. Besides, it was rather enjoyable to watch the little welp beg for mercy. Much like his father, but I put an end to him early on. I shouldn’t have allowed my heart to stop me all those years ago, seeing all the pain and suffering he caused.”

“Well…I’m glad we put a stop to him. But you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Ah yes, well, simply put Raxe, I’m getting old, and I haven’t fucked in years. Plus, I want an offspring I can be proud of. One I will pass on knowing they helped people, and not bled them like stuffed pigs.”

Raxe blinked, was she asking him to…breed her? His cock started to rise in his trousers, pushing against her thigh. She looked down, smiling, and looked back up to him. “I can see that you understand my proposal and that you like the idea. So why don’t we skip this talk and get straight to the fun, hm?”

With that, she reached her hand down and ripped the front of Raxe’s trousers off. His cock flopping out and slapping against her stomach. She cooed as she wrapped her hands around his leaking shaft, making him moan in pleasure. “It’s been a while since I’ve fucked, I might be a bit rusty, but one thing you should know before we start.”

She stepped away smiling, as she let out a deep breath, golden fire escaping her lips as she burned away her clothes. Raxe got a better look at her body. While she did seem old, she was also strong. Toned muscles littered with scars of battle showed that even if you didn’t know she was a dragon, she was a force no one wished to trifle with.

With her clothes burned away, she stepped back up to Raxe, taking his cock in her hands. The pointed tip was leaking precum like crazy, dripping to the ground in the startings of a puddle. She ran her fingers down the ridged underside, stopping at the base of his slowly swelling knot.

She smirked as she pushed him against the wall, lining the cock up with her pussy, and pushing it in without any sign of hesitation, or strain. “I’m a size queen, and if you don’t please me…well, then I’ll have been proven wrong about you.” Raxe moaned as he entered her steaming pussy, his fingers digging into the stone wall behind him.

She smiled as she pushed herself into him, feeling his massive cock bulge her stomach, a small tingling traveling through her pussy, and body, to that extent. “Come on now, you can’t expect me to do all the work. Fuck me, boy!” Her voice was loud and commanding, and while Raxe was intimidated by the elder dragon, he was never one to back down to please someone.

He brought his hands to her hips, gripping tightly as he reeled his hips back and thrust in, lifting her off the ground. “As you wish.” Raxe smiled as electricity swelled up in the base of his cock, a little trick he learned from a lightning elemental as he began to pound up into her. He twisted around, pushing her against the wall as he moved harder and faster, each thrust packing just enough static to give one a deep tingle, but not enough to injure them.

“That tickles, when are you actually going to fuck me?” Raxe stopped mid-thrust as he looked her in the eyes. Her lips curled up in a snide smirk that sent a shiver down his spine straight to the tip of his tail. “What? Giving up already?” Raxe grunted in anger and humiliation, never before had he had someone that was such a size queen.

“I’m bulging your stomach straight into your chest, and you’re saying you don’t feel that?” He emphasized his point by pushing deeper into her, his half-formed knot popping inside of her pussy loudly.

“And? I’ve gotten bulged much further than that. You better step up your game…little kobold.” Her smile seemed to stretch far past her ears as she waited for him. Raxe’s cheeks burning with a multitude of emotions.

“Fine. You want to be stretched? I’ll stretch you!” Lightning seemed to crackle and pop all around Raxe, and through him, for that matter. Causing her to let out a giggling yelp as she was shocked deep inside of her pussy. In an almost explosive manner, Raxe started to grow, grow and transform.

The woman let out a moan as Raxe’s growth picked up. His body swelling as wings grew from his back, his tail elongating alongside his neck. His legs becoming bulkier and his arms slowly changing in shape. He was turning into his true form, a bronze dragon, easily the size of a house when he was finished.

But his cock felt the most growth. From over a staggering foot of organ pleasuring kobold dick, to a truly gargantuan organ that outsized…well, anything really. “FINALLY!” Her voice sounded slightly strained, out of air, yet the pleasure was overriding everything else.

When Raxe was finished, his full dragon body sparkling in the sun, grabbing the attention of anyone nearby. Thankfully, they were near the edge of the town so nothing was damaged, but he still scared quite a few people. He leaned his head down, taking a closer look at the woman stretched around his cock.

Well, stretched was an understatement. Her body was impossibly molded around his shaft, pushing several feet past her head, as she let out a jet of flame from her lips, white-hot and giving him a pleasurable heat against his stomach.

“Big enough for you?” His voice was booming and powerful, yet also suave and playful. He didn’t wait for an answer, instead, he pushed her into the ground, shoving his cock deeper into her, his knot pushing painfully against her already overstretched body, before he pulled back and began to rut her into the ground.

Each thrust was like a tiny earthquake as he claimed his prize, savoring the sounds of each thrust. Lightning coursed through his dick with each movement of his hips, sending a small crackling storm into her each time he bottomed out, and form her loud moans, she was loving it.

“Fuck yes. This is what I’m talking about. Harder!” Her commanding shouts almost fell deafly against Raxe’s ears, he was too far lost in the pleasure as he continued to move at his own pace. His tongue hanging from his maw as he pounded her pussy with reckless abandon, not caring for who or what was watching, or what he was being told to do.

Sadly, if he hadn’t gotten lost to the pleasure, he would have felt the tightness around his shaft slowly grow less and less. Not that she was disappearing, but the passage he was pushing into simply growing larger…and larger, and larger. By the time he realized the tightness had diminished from a stretched waterskin to just a normal fit, it was already too late.

“Not bad, now, let's see how good you cum.” Raxe looked down and his wings dropped at the sight. The woman had changed into her dragon form in turn, her true form, as it was, and she…well, he felt small.

She was probably twice his size, maybe more, making him feel more like a kobold than a true dragon. Her smirk stretched wide as she pushed up against him, toppling his bronze body with her golden one. She pinned him to the ground, the earth-shaking from their weight, as she pushed her hips down into him, hilting his cock to the base.

He let out a roar of pleasure, a jet of lightning leaving his maw as he felt his knot swell from the sheer heat inside of her pussy. “Good. Give it to me. BREED ME!” Her voice was like thunder, as Raxe did as he was told. His knot swelling to enormous proportions, holding ever last drop of static cum inside as he let loose his floodgates.

His cum shooting deep into her, penetrating her womb, making her shiver from the shock followed by it all. “Yes!” They roared in unison as they basked in their post-coital bliss, completely ignoring all the staring eyes on them. “Now…ready for round two?”


End file.
